


Pain for Pleasure

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Edgeplay, F/F, Femslash, Gags, Kinktober 2017, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Written for 4kennedy's Birthday and also the Kinktober prompts: Sadism/Masochism, Orgasm Denial and GagsTitle is from 'S&M' by Rihanna





	Pain for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Written for 4kennedy's Birthday and also the Kinktober prompts: Sadism/Masochism, Orgasm Denial and Gags
> 
> Title is from 'S&M' by Rihanna

It had been hours.

Long, wonderful, agonising hours.

Tabitha was taking a break. She was naked and stretched out on the bed beside Barbara, ankles crossed, a glass of scotch in one hand and a riding crop in the other. She was relaxed, and she wasn’t even looking at Barbara. She was acting like her lover wasn’t there at all.

Barbara was nude too. Her arms were bound in thin black rope that was wrapped around her wrists and forearms in a complex knot. The end of the rope was tied to a dull metal loop fixed to the wall the top of the bed was against. In her mouth was a red ball gag. Her body was marked with scratches, patches of red and a few hickeys, all of various shades. She impatiently kicked her foot on the mattress.

Tabitha paid her no attention. She closed her eyes and sipped her scotch, savouring the smoky flavour and the wonderful burn of it going down her throat, warmth bloomed in her chest. Tabitha had had five orgasms. Three times sitting on Barbara's face (three separate times spread our over their time together), once with a vibrator she'd teased Barbara with, and once by her own hand.

Barbara hadn’t been allowed to even come once yet. Tabitha had only freed her a couple of times so that she could go to the bathroom. She had gone with her, watched her sit and pee and had smacked her thigh with the riding crop when Barbara's hand lingered too long between her legs when wiping.

Barbara had promised to submit her pleasure entirely to Tabitha's whim for tonight. She hasn’t imagined that she would keep her on edge like this. So many times Tabitha had brought her to the brink of the bliss she yearned for and every time she had been denied.

Barbara gave a mewl she knew was pathetic. But she didn’t care. She ached for Tabitha to let her come. Tabitha was the centre of her world right now. Tabitha was like a goddess and Barbara her faithful acolyte desperate for a favour from the divine.

The look Tabitha gave her was pitying. She sipped again then tipped the last few drips of scotch onto Barbara's breast. After setting the glass down Tabitha stooped and followed the trail of drops with her tongue, ending at Barbara's perky pink nipple which she closed her mouth over.

Barbara arched up, whimpering, the rope went taught. The sensation was intense, it was what she needed. Sweet sexual stimulation.

Sucking softly Tabitha swirled her tongue around the hard bud. Barbara mewled again when she stopped and sat up on her knees, adjusting her position on the firm mattress. Tabitha saw the hunger in Barbara's steely blue eyes. Those eyes widened and Barbara squealed when Tabitha smacked the breast she'd been sucking on with the crop.

“I bet you'd let me do anything to let you come,” Tabitha said as the tip of the riding crop skimmed up between Barbara's breasts and along her throat to rest under her chin.

Barbara nodded.

With her other hand Tabitha grabbed the vibrator. It was a simple black vibe with a couple of settings. “This would probably feel great on your pussy right now.”

Barbara nodded eagerly. That would feel like a gift from the heavens about now.

“I'll give you a choice,” Tabitha said, making it sound like she was doing Barbara some huge favour. “You can wait another half hour. Or you can tell me I can use this on your pussy,” she held up the crop, “and then I'll use this.” She wiggled the vibrator. “Nod if you want it now or shake if you want to wait.”

Barbara didn’t hesitant for a moment. She nodded. She wanted the pleasure but to be she'd like the pain too. That's what guys like Jim and girls like Renee had never understood about her. Pain was just another kind of pleasure for her.

But Tabitha, she got it. She gave Barbara everything she needed and things she hasn’t even known she wanted. Like this. As frustrated as she was this was hitting all kinds of buttons for her.

After shifting down the bed a little Tabitha dragged the crop south, back between Barbara's boobs and down. Down her flat belly. Down over waxed smooth skin. It stopped half an inch from her sex where she was pink and swollen and slick. Tabitha set the vibrator down beside her.

“Ten,” Tabitha said, a nice round number. “You take ten and you can come. If you want to stop and wait just shake your head, anytime.” Tabitha looked into Barbara's eyes again. Barbara nodded, defiant, she was determined not to give in to the easy out. She could take anything.

The first was just a little tap; a kiss of black leather on soft pink skin.

“One,” Tabitha said. She held the crop there, then raised it, wanting Barbara to anticipate it.

Smack-smack. Instead of her sex Tabitha whacked her inner thighs, one each. Barbara flinched, her legs twitched wider. Her blood rushed hot.

“Two and three,” Tabitha's voice was low and firm. She held the crop up again. Tantalizing. Teasing. “Keep those legs open.”

Barbara spread her legs further, pushing her hips up, presenting herself. She was daring Tabitha, urging her to bring it on. The sooner she got the ten out of the way the sooner she'd get to come.

The forth was the first real one, a stinging impact right on her labia. Barbara's hips jerked up, her whole body reacting. She cried out and bit down on the ball gag stuffed in her mouth.

“Four.” Tabitha swished the crop back and forth through the air a few times. “Ready for more?”

Barbara nodded.

Number five was harder. Tabitha swung the crop and with an expert flick of her wrist hit Barbara's sensitive skin. Barbara’s body spasmed, her legs closed for a moment. She quickly opened them again.

“Five.”

Tabitha waited a few seconds, letting the pain fade and the suspense to build again.

Instead of spacing them out the remaining five came quick. Each smack was placed on a slightly different spot. Tabitha let out a groan of her own at the sight of Barbara writhing and crying out. She took almost as much joy out of causing Barbara pain as Barbara took from receiving it.

Barbara was panting, loud breaths through her nose, and her eyes were wet.

“Good?” Tabitha asked then licked the spot of slick on the end of the crop.

Barbara nodded and opened her legs wide again. She had held up her end of the deal, time for Tabitha to hold up hers.

Tabitha made like she was going to hit Barbara with the crop again but she deliberately missed, hitting the bed instead. She dropped the crop, picked up the vibrator and turned it in her hands, considering what she was going to do with it.

With a twist of the base Tabitha brought the toy to life. She shifted round on her knees between Barbara's legs. With the very tip of the vibrator she made her way along the inside of Barbara's thigh. Barbara twitched at the contact. She made an insistent noise. She didn’t want more teasing.

Tabitha ignored her and took her time reaching Barbara pussy. Once there she slowly moved the toy in a circle, tracing just outside her labia. She bent forward and softly blew between Barbara's legs from a few inches away.

To Barbara it was torture. The light sensations weren't enough. Her nerves ached for more.

It was about a minute before Tabitha moved things along, running the end of the buzzing toy up and down Barbara's slick folds. Barbara responded immediately, moaning and ruling her hips to try and get as much of what she needed as she could.

Tabitha turned the vibration up a notch and after a few passes let the toy touch Barbara's clit. It was like she'd give her and electric shock. Barbara's back arched, her body heaved like someone had just yanked on a cable attached to her pelvis. Instead of keeping the toy there though Tabitha directed it down.

After a few seconds teasing her entrance Tabitha easily slid the toy into Barbara. While fucking Barbara with the vibrator, the rhythm slow and steady, Tabitha shifted further forward and put her mouth to work on her clit.

It took very little time for Barbara to come, her noises changing from desperation to delight. Tabitha stopped to just watch the release that had been building for so long. The crashing intensity of it was clear to see. She licked clean the vibrator, it was still turned on so it made her head buzz pleasantly.

“More?” Tabitha asked, raising an eyebrow, as much a challenge as an offer.

Barbara nodded and Tabitha's smile showed the white of her teeth and a predator in her eyes. Her mouth and the toy returned to Barbara pussy.


End file.
